Sword Art Online - NEO: Aincrad Rising
by AegisMechania
Summary: Pending.
1. 1:Regalia

**Hey guys! This is my newest fanfiction.**

 **The POV will be alternating, but the story will mainly center around Regalia.**

 **Oh, and Regalia, similar to Yuuki from the Mother's Rosario canon, will have limited time to live due to a terminal genetic defect.**

 **Yes, Regalia is female. And this is during the Sword Art Online canon, meaning everyone is stuck in the game. And death is real. This will be something I call "semi-canon", meaning it's based off of the anime in terms of general storyline, but character names, dates, and other things may differ from the anime. But I will attempt to preserve at least some of the anime.**

 **Rated M for adult themes, possible lemons, language, and gore. Any lemons, however, can be easily skipped. Certain chapters will just be a continuation of the previous one, but devoted to a lemon, with no real story elements. Just skip those if you want. Those chapters will be marked as such.**

 **Let's begin.**

* * *

 **May 27, 2018: Release of Sword Art Online, which is already sold out in stores.**

 **"Hello, ladies and gentleman, and welcome to Tokyo Radio on Station 93.7! Today, a new hit game has been released worldwide! That's right! Sword Art Online! Get your copies fast, as they are flying off the shelves!"**

* * *

I turned off the radio to focus on setting up my copy of Sword Art Online. I was one of the last to pre-order Sword Art Online.

I am Reika Hirigana, but my friends call me Regalia. I am 17 years old, and I have been afflicted with a terminal genetic defect since birth. I am bedridden as a result, but I am only paralyzed below the waist. But I also experience agonizing pain when anything comes in contact with my legs. So, a wheelchair is not an option. I can only speak very weakly, also. Lower than a whisper. As a result, I can only use sign language. I have to video call my friends to talk to them. The vast majority of my friends are those I have met online.

Prognosis: Roughly 5 months.

I lifted my laptop off of the bed, and proceeded to assemble the NerveGear according to the instructions. After five minutes of toiling with the hardware, I plugged it into an outlet next to my bed. I placed it on my head, and as I could not speak loudly enough for the NerveGear to register my voice, I pressed a button on the side, which logged me in.

* * *

 _Link... START!_

* * *

 _USERNAME===REGALIA_

 _PASSWORD===*****************_

* * *

"Woah. This is-"

I clasped my hands over my mouth. My god, I could actually speak! I tried to take a few steps forward, finding I could also walk!

I looked around my surroundings, at the town-like landscape. There was no one in sight.

"Where is every-"

As soon as I let those words out, I was surrounded by colorful spheres. I closed my eyes, as it was too bright. I opened them to find myself surrounded by other players. Looks like I was the first to log in.

Little did I know that I would not be able to log out for a VERY long time.


	2. 2:Mika

**Chapter 2: Mika**

 **POV: Regalia**

* * *

"Hey, WATCH IT!"

"Oh, sorry! I'm just looking for Katyushka Valley.", I explained, while still running to the east.

Katyushka Valley. The low-level beginner's zone. Filled with many weak monsters, including Nikita Owls, Rane Cats, and Frost Wolves.

My first monster. A Roxis.

I looked in my inventory and equipped the only weapon available, an Iron Cutlass. I took position and readied my weapon, then taunted the Roxis. It came running at me.

Hiy... AGH!

I dealt heavy damage to the hard-as-rock humanoid creature, then it came running at me again. I finished it off with a quick thrust of my Iron Cutlass.

"Congratulations! Your Skill Level has increased!", said the banner that appeared over my head.

I felt a sudden surge of energy, and I received a message saying that I learned a new skill.

"You have learned a new skill! Kite Slash!"

I then heard footsteps behind me.

"Hey, I saw that! Good job! Not very many can manage to kill a Roxis on their first try, much less in two hits!"

"Uh... H-hi...", I stammered, while looking at the blonde-haired teenager next to me.

"Nice to meet you. The name's Mika!", he said.

"I-I'm Regalia...", I stammered again.

"Regalia... That's a beautiful name. I'll remember it!", Mika said.

"T-thank you...", I stammered, while blushing.

"Well, gotta run. See you around, Regalia!"

I ran back to town, still blushing.


	3. 3:Stormren

**Chapter 3: Stormren**

 **POV: Regalia**

* * *

 _So, how were the first two chapters, everyone? Yes, I know they were short, but the rest will be longer._

 _Спасибо, everyone, for reading my first fanfiction!_

 _Спасибо is Russian for "thank you", by the way. It is pronounced Spasibo. Пожалуйста is "you're welcome". It is pronounced Pozhaluista._

 _Any Russian that may be spoken by Regalia will be defined at the bottom, just so you know._

* * *

After taking three wrong turns in Akino Town, I managed to find an armory on Ria Street. I checked my inventory and found 354 Rond.

"Hm... I may be able to buy something good with this...", I whispered to myself.

I proceeded to enter the armory and look around. I finally found a Heavy Shield, costing 234 Rond. I proceeded to purchase and equip it.

"Hey, you, I see someone finally bought the Heavy Shield! I was about to donate it to a weakling guild!", said someone behind me.

"Who are you?", I asked.

"The name's Stormren! I am the blacksmith here.", said the green haired girl.

"Uh... A... Female blacksmith?", I asked, confused.

"That's right! Smithing the world, one shield at a time!", said Stormren.

"Well, I... Should get going...", I said, while beginning to walk away.

"Wait, wait! You purchased the Heavy Shield, so you get a complimentary discount on anything in here! Except, of course, the Kite Shield. But it's a lifetime discount. Come back any time!", rambled Stormren.

I realized that it was starting to get late in the real world. Surely a plate of food must have been prepared for me by now.

I went into the settings. There was no log-out button.

"Uhm... What happened to the log-out button... It must be a bug...", I yelled, a bit too loud. Everyone around me began to check. They began to freak out.

The log-out button was missing.

That is when everything went to hell.


	4. 4:Akihiko Kayaba

**Chapter 4: Akihiko Kayaba**

 **POV: Regalia**

* * *

Everyone suddenly found themselves in a large coliseum. Everyone was wondering what was happening. But then, the sky was filled with red. A large mass formed in the middle of the coliseum, changing shape to reveal a large hooded figure with no legs.

"Everyone, I welcome you to Sword Art Online. I am the lead developer, Akihiko Kayaba.", said the figure in a strangely calm tone. "Now, before we begin, I assume at least the vast majority of you have noticed something missing from your menu. The log-out button. I assure you, this is not a flaw. I repeat, this is not a flaw or bug in the game."

"What? W-what is going on!? WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?", came the general reaction of everyone in the coliseum.

"This is the way Sword Art Online was designed. I will be completely honest. I developed Sword Art Online as a way of creating a new world, that I control."

I collapsed to the ground due to worry. Akihiko Kayaba must have a God Complex.

"There is only one safe way to leave Sword Art Online. You must work together to complete the game. Aincrad has one-hundred floors, each with a boss. All of you must work together to defeat the boss on the top floor, at which point, you may log out."

Players began to disappear in flashes of light.

"This is the only way to survive Sword Art Online. Attempting to leave through any other means will prove… quite deadly to your health. Dying in game will result in your death in the real world. The NerveGear is equipped with a microwave transmitter. If anyone were to attempt to remove it from your head, the transmitter would activate, frying your brain, and resulting in your death. I am afraid, however, that some players have already had this happen."

Oh no… Oh god no…

"In the event of a power outage, the NerveGear is also equipped with a backup power supply. One other thing. I have left a present for all of you in your inventories. View it, if you will."

Everyone looked in their inventories and found a unique item. I looked in my inventory, and found a mirror. I attempted to use it.

Everyone began to change appearance. I looked at myself in the mirror, and I saw myself changing appearance to my real world self.

"Now, I bid you good luck, everyone. I will take my leave.", said Kayaba, while reforming back into a mass and being absorbed into the sky.

The sky became normal again, and we all teleported to where we were before the coliseum.

Oh no… Oh, no, no, no… It's not only a death game, it's also a false god's world… Death in the game is death in the real world.

What have I-no, we, gotten ourselves into?


	5. 5:Overture

**Chapter 5: Overture**

 **POV: Regalia**

 **Day 15 | 15,622 Players Remaining**

* * *

It has been over two weeks since we have been locked in this death game. We formed guilds for different tasks, including Vanguard, which specializes in weaponry and armor collection and donation.

The most powerful guilds are Vicegrip, which specializes in clearing out large numbers of monsters; Laughing Coffin, which specializes in using rather underhanded tactics to fight bosses; and the most powerful, Aegis, which specializes in player support and assault. Aegis has the most influence.

However, no one has managed to find the first boss. Until today.

* * *

"Everyone! Quiet! Let's start the boss meeting!", said the Knight.

Everyone got quiet.

"First, before we begin, I'd like to introduce myself. I'm Darius of Vanguard, and the job I hold is Knight!"

"Hey, you! There's no such thing as classes!", exclaimed someone from the crowd.

"Does it really matter, Cael? We're here to fight the boss, not argue over petty little things such as classes.", said someone else from the crowd.

"So, we have sent scouting parties to the dungeon at the edge of this floor to the north. We found a massive door, which we can only imagine, is the boss room. If you look in your inventories, you will find a guidebook. Flip to the first boss.", said Darius.

Everyone opened their guidebooks to the third page.

"As you can see, the first boss is named Shadow Warrior Nox. Attack patterns are pretty simple, but difficult to predict. Nox is armed with a massive sword in the left hand, known as Hell's Wind. Nox's other hand is in the form of a giant, metal fist. Nox uses the sword against all players on the same side as the left hand, and the fist against all players on the right.", explained Darius.

"The sword is extremely powerful, but the fist isn't as much of a threat, because of how slow Nox is with the fist. However, if all players are on the right, and very few or none are on the left, the weapons switch. So, we must keep a balance of players on each side. Magic users should be on the side of the fist, because of the slow speed of the fist. Fighters should be on the side of the sword.", continued Darius.

"One last thing. Nox has five health bars. Each one has more health than the last. Every time a health bar has been cleared, there is a random chance that the boss' weapons will switch. But on the last health bar, Nox switches to two deadly swords, and will pursue any players. The player who deals the finishing blow is awarded a Titan Shield. Every participant receives an equal share of Rond and experience. The party that finishes the boss is awarded ten God Vials per player. But as I have already said, the player that deals the finishing blow is awarded a Titan Shield, in addition to all of the previously mentioned.", finished Darius.

"Now, any questions?"

No one raised their hand.

"Alright. Meet here at midnight tonight. Meeting dismissed."


	6. 6-BOSS1:Nox

**Chapter 6: [BOSS] Nox**

 **POV: Regalia**

* * *

We entered the boss chamber, weapons in hand. The Guardians, who focus on defense and combat support, went in first, followed by the Fighters, and then the Mages.

Everyone stood in the center of the arena, prompting the torches to light up. A black circle in the center of the arena materialized into a solid humanoid figure.

"Everyone! Ready your equipment!", ordered Darius.

Everyone drew their weapons.

"Now, everyone! Get into position before the boss is ready!", ordered Darius.

Everyone got into combat positions. The Fighters positioned themselves near the sword, while the Mages got into position near the fist. The Guardians moved into strategic positions around the arena.

The boss started growing in size, signifying that the battle has begun.

"Everyone, remember the plan! Attack!", yelled Darius.

* * *

The Mages began by freezing the fist arm, then firing shadow spheres. The Fighters split into two groups, one of which focused on distracting the boss. The other group of Fighters rapidly attacked the boss' leg.

I, as one of the Guardians, provided light combat support, and softened heavy blows from the boss with my Heavy Shield.

After one minute, the first health bar was cleared. The weapons of the boss did not switch. Everyone kept attacking.

"Everyone, keep your eyes open! The boss may change attack patterns at any time!", yelled Darius, while attacking the boss.

Right at that moment, the boss stomped all of a sudden, unleashing a blast of pressure, knocking everyone back. I saw six players disappear.

"Darius! We lost four Fighters and two Mages!", I yelled.

"Nox! Damn you! Go to hell!", yelled Darius.

The boss laughed maniacally. Stalactites formed on the ceiling, and crashed down onto the ground. I saw five more players disappear.

"Five more lost, Darius! As far as I can tell, one Guardian and four Fighters!", I yelled.

Two players, one in a black cloak and a large sword, and the other wearing a red robe, charged at the boss. The red-robed player was almost within reach of the boss when the robe fell off, revealing a blonde-haired female. She jumped towards the boss' head, thrusting her sword deep into the right eye.

"Agggghhhhhh… How… DARE YOU!", yelled the boss.

The boss released an ear-piercing scream, causing gradual health loss to each player. The Mages performed a full-healing spell.

The boss was at the last health bar. The boss switched to two longswords, and began to pursue the black-cloaked player.

"Kirito! Watch out!", yelled the blonde female, as the boss began to swing the swords down.

"Kirito" attempted to block the swords, using his own sword. He was successful.

"Asuna! Avoid the incineration spell!", yelled Kirito.

"I've got this.", I muttered to myself, while charging towards the boss. "Kirito, Asuna, watch out!", I yelled towards Kirito and Asuna.

They jumped out of the way, while I charged and stabbed my halberd into the boss' heart. The boss fell back, but quickly got back up.

The boss stomped, causing a shockwave that knocked everyone back. I saw another eight players disappear.

"Darius, we just lost another eight players! Two Guardians and six Mages!", I yelled.

I looked at the boss' health bar, and saw that only a sliver of health was left. I charged again, but Kirito was faster. He stabbed his sword into the boss' remaining eye.

The boss fell back, and disintegrated. Kirito got the last hit.

" **CONGRATULATIONS! BOSS DEFEATED!** ", said the banner that appeared over the arena.

" **Players Lost: 20/49** ", said another banner that appeared under the victory banner.

Wait. That's not right. I counted a total of 19 players lost. I looked around, and saw that Darius was missing, while Kirito was kneeling.

"Kirito, am I right? I'm Regalia, by the way.", I asked him.

"Yeah. What do you need?", he replied.

"D-did Darius die?", I asked.

"Yes. He was hit by the final attack. He died instantly.", said Kirito.

"No... ", I replied.

So, it seems Akihiko Kayaba was not lying all along. Death in the game is death in the real world.

"Hey, I got the item. I have no use for it though. You can have it, Regalia.", said Kirito.

 **Titan Shield.**

"Well then. I suppose I shall bring down Akihiko Kayaba down with my own two hands. Kirito. Asuna. Will you guys help?", I said.

"Of course. Now, what next?", replied Kirito.

"Our next order of business is to form our own guild. And then we shall eliminate all who stand in our path.", I said.

Akihiko Kayaba. No matter what I have to go through, I will destroy you. Nothing will stand in my way.

 _"Get ready, for I will not hold back!"_


	7. I'm back!

**AAAAA I'm so sorry everyone! I've been on hiatus!**

 **More will be added as soon as I find the time!**

 **I'm still alive, don't worry! I had a bone marrow transplant so my genetic defect is pretty much gone now!**

 **I love you guys!**


End file.
